


little brother

by gingergenower



Series: superfriends [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, post 2x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: -everything I've tried, it's led to nothing, and if they hurt her- your father, I'm sorry, but it's his fault.Before the dust is fully settled, something needs saying.





	

Sat alone at the computers in the DEO, Winn types steadily but his eyes don’t leave the screen. The night’s getting late- he agreed to meet Lyra at the bar- but he’s not leaving until he’s reprogrammed the encryption network of the whole system. If another foreign device attaches to the mainframe and attempts to extract any data, it’s going overload and blow up.

He can’t help but think if he’d been smarter, done this sooner, he might have spared Lyra all of this.

Someone comes up behind him, but he doesn’t slow down. “Yup?”

“Got anything from the ship yet? J’onn says you’ve been looking.” Alex drops in the set next to him.

With a snap of his fingers and still not looking away from his screen, typing one-handed, he points at the whirring laptop in front of her. “Working on it.”

“Anything interesting pop up?”

He glances across at her. Back in her tactical gear, alien gun strapped to her leg, she’s leaning over the laptop and reading the screen as though nothing’s happened. She’s back on duty, back to Agent Danvers.

None of this was her fault.

“Not yet. The data logs pinged up some names, but we knew most of them already. A couple of interesting profiles got caught in the net- a missing FBI agent, some soldiers presumed dead- and I’ve been sending to J’onn them as it goes.”

Nodding, she’s still reading. “Good.”

He can’t go another second without addressing it. Hands balling into fists, he runs a hand through his hair and turns to her. “I’m sorry.”

It takes her a second to realise he’s talking to her, and frowns, looking up at him. “Huh?”

“What I said to you, before. About your dad.”

Lips parting as she understands, she shakes her head and turns back to the laptop. “You were right, it’s not like-”

“Being right doesn’t make it okay,” he says, taking a deep breath. She’s pretending to read, but he’s keeping his gaze firm on the side of her face because he messed up. “I lost it with you and that’s not cool.”

“I beat a guy half to death today, you’re excused,” she says, bitter smile creeping across her face.

Sighing, he turns his chair towards her. “Alex-”

“Agent Danvers.”

“Alex.” He waits until she looks at him. “I’m sorry.”

A few emotions flicker across her face, and she settles on nodding. They both turn back to their computer screens.

“Besides,” Winn says, typing a little faster than before, “my dad’s a mass murderer.”

She snorts. “That’s true. You’re not standing on very secure high ground.”

“He didn’t even manage to kill the people he meant to.”

“See, at least mine’s always been accurate in that more murderous moments.”

Winn holds a fist for her to bump, and she looks at it.

“You’re so lame,” she says, rolling her eyes and bumping it anyway.

“Yup.”

The DEO’s quiet this late at night; the thrum of Winn’s keyboard and street noise filtering in from the outside are the only things they can hear, but it seems to soothe Alex because she doesn’t go anywhere. Kicking her feet up on the desk, she watches him and the scanners he set up run through the 13 exabytes of information that ship was storing.

Under his fingers, the code he ruined starts to take a cohesive form again, the bug he’s writing into it less of an unformed blob. He might even make it to the bar in time. Woven into the fabric of the code, about twenty minutes later he slams the enter button and saves everything he’s done.

Shaking out his wrists, he exhales long and slow. He’ll test it tomorrow.

“What’s that?”

Winn shrugs. “They’re not going to be able to take information like that again. If they’re stupid enough to try, they’ll get a surprise.”

She nods. “Good.”

“Seeing Maggie tonight?” he says, standing up and stretching out his limbs.

“I don’t want to leave.” She gestures to the laptop. “Something might pop up.”

Nudging her chair with his foot, he laughs when the chair rolls under her and she has to dig her heels into the desk to stay in place. “Jeez, Danvers. Go see your girlfriend, you loser.”

She raises her eyebrows, and he puts his hands in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve got a scary gun and you’re fight-y and I should fear you, blah-blah-blah. Your badass girlfriend is waiting. So is mine. You _cannot_ hang around here all night.”

She doesn’t move.

“I’ll call Kara.”

She glares at him. “You would play the Kara card.”

“It’s the only card I’ve got.”

“…fine.”

He claps his hands when hauls herself to her feet. “Yay!”

Walking across the DEO together, they’re companionably quiet, but she bumps shoulders with him. With a dramatic stagger, he acts wounded, and she shoves him again.

“I’m glad I didn’t have a little brother when I was younger. You’re so annoying.”

Winn opens his mouth to say something, shoving her back, but he can’t think of anything to say and just grins at the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute I love them


End file.
